Too Thin
by Oh Dee
Summary: Temari tells Shikamaru her opinion on his eyebrows...


Title: Too Thin  
Author: PaperButterfly7  
Pairings: Shika/Tema  
Rating: T for language

**Disclaimer: If Shikamaru and Temari belonged to me, we'd have already witnessed thirteen different shower scenes, a wedding, and the things that lead up to pregnancy. Oh yeah!**

* * *

"You know," she said, her eyes narrowed and her gaze scrutinizing as her face inched ever so close to his own, her breath warm against his lips. "You're eyebrows are pretty thin for a boy's." She smirked at the intake of breath on his part, the way he slowly and deliberately moved away from her, his body sliding across the bench they occupied on his favorite cloud watching hill.

His mouth was set in a thin line as his eyes rolled to the top of his head in annoyance. "Tch, you're troublesome today."

Her fingers inched up towards his face, fingertips pressing against the thin line of his eyebrows, which were, indeed, slightly thinner than her own. "No, really. I never noticed before."

He stared at her for a moment longer before closing his eyes and moving his head away, cleverly getting her hands to fall away from him. "I could point out the fuzz on your upper lip, but that would be cruel, wouldn't it?"

An arm shot forward and punched him square on the chest, and he made an '_oomph!_' sound as her closed fist made contact with him.

"For a lazy ninja," she said, her voice low and bitter, "you sure are arguing a lot." He opened one eye to watch as one of her hands crawled over her upper lip. She knew better than that, and she knew he was just testing her, but she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she'd forgotten to do some serious grooming.

"I just came to see the clouds and I find myself having to entertain you," he answered, falling on his back to let his eyes take in the rolling white clouds pass above him, across the blanket of blue.

"And I just came to see _you_," she countered just as easily, her voice regaining the usual sharpness and boldness it contained.

He sat up quickly, and she realized her mistake too late.

"What?"

Her mind went on overdrive as she racked it for replies. Anything, really, would do quite well in such a situation. But it was just like fate to spite her and give her nothing but a blank slate and say, '_Play it by ear!_'

"The Kazekage," she couldn't say brother, couldn't call him by his name, because in that context, he was nothing but her leader. "He wanted me to… give you a… message." She coughed slightly behind a slender hand. "I mean, give you a message to give the Hokage."

He stared at her, his (thin!) eyebrow arching up in question. "Why don't you just give it to her?" His voice was slow, as if he were trying to explain the complexities of shogi and go to a mere common three year old that had just visited the candy store and had emptied it out in less than six minutes.

"Because," she said exasperated, trying to extend the time she had in order to come up with something better, "that would be too troublesome. I'd have to wait for an audience, I'd have to go through all these procedures specifically designed for foreign delegates, have to go to three different people and explain everything. If I just hand it over to you, it'd get to the Hokage much quicker and thus preserve relations."

"Temari," he said her name softly, and she felt nothing more than stabbing her stomach in order to stop the tiny butterflies circling in it. Secretly, she hoped they all drowned in stomach acid. In fact, she told her inner mind as she asked it to send the message along to the petty monsters rumbling around her stomach, if they wanted poison, Sakura was only a few minutes away.

"What?" she snapped.

"You can just say it's from the Kazekage."

Oh.

Right.

She could feel blood rush to her face, although she knew perfectly well she was _not_ blushing, because she just didn't do that. She wasn't the type of girl to allow emotions to run freely across her face and contort her features into something she couldn't control. She wasn't the type of girl to lose control; instead, she kept it fairly in check.

She stood up hastily, taking her fan from its position against the bench and hoisted it on her back, through the pink slip that held it together most of the time, as well as her black yukata. She raised her free hand and waved slightly. "I'm off."

Shikamaru's eyes were burning a hole straight through her own. Their intensity set her on her fire.

"The message?"

Her mouth dropped, but she quickly closed it as his gaze narrowed in question. She gave him a smirk as she developed thirteen different answers.

She couldn't come up with two hundred, just like he could, but she did pride her self in coming up with _some_.

And the most logical one, the easiest one to make him understand, presented itself inside her brain on a silver (no, gold) platter with jewels and diamonds inlaid all around.

In a matter of seconds, she swooped down and pressed her lips against his, her hands moving to hold his face against hers.

When she broke the contact, she gave him her animalistic, scary grin as he stared at her, dumbfounded.

"So… Gaara wants to kiss Tsunade?"

Shit.

* * *

**AN: Hehe, clever Shikamaru! You make me giggle!**

**Anyway, please review. I love humor, and I just had to try my hand at my favorite couple.**

**Criticism is welcomed.**

**(PS... is it just me, or does Shikamaru really _have_ thin ass eyebrows?)**


End file.
